Waking Up In Vegas
by Heavenly fizzy pops
Summary: Doug has a twin sister and shes best friends with the guys so its only right that she goes with them to Vegas. she has a thing for Phil.
1. Chapter 1

_**The hangover.**_

**"Hello?"**

**"Tracy. It's Phil."**

**"Where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out."**

**"Yeah, uh listen. We fucked up."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The bachelor party the whole night got out of control," he paused before dropping the bomb. "We lost Doug."**

**"What?" he could hear the panic in her voice.**

**"We cant find Doug."**

**"What are you saying Phil? We're getting married in five hours."**

**"Yeah that's not going to happen."**

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Christina Billings, but everybody calls me Chris. Doug Billings in my twin brother and is getting married to his high school sweet heart Tracy Garner in about five hours, that is if we can find him.

It all started two days ago…

"Chris please keep an eye on the boys while you guys are in Vegas." Tracy pleaded with me playfully, knowing full well that I was as bad as they were. I was invited to go along with my brother and our other two best friends along with Tracy's brother Alan to go to Vegas for his bachelor party. Our two best friends are Phillip Wenneck and Stuart Price. We have known them since we were in elementary school.

"Yeah Trace! They will never do anything stupid with me in charge." I replied sarcastically.

She laughed saying "Thanks Chris"

After saying good bye to my soon to be sister in law, I made my way to the study where my brother was getting his tie fitted. Opening the door with out knocking, I laughed loudly at seeing Doug looking uncomfortable while being hugged by a pant less Alan wearing a jock strap.

Upon hearing my laugh they quickly broke apart looking everywhere but at each other.

"Dougie, should I tell Tracy that the wedding is being canceled because your running off with her brother?" I asked trying to contain my giggles, as Alan looked off into space not paying attention, and Doug looked like he wanted to throw something at my head.

"You ready to go Chris?" He asked ignoring my question and getting his bag to head out the door.

"Yeah, my bags are in the trunk of your piece of crap car." I said, trying to get my point across that I didn't want to take his car.

"Hey, Doug!" Sid, Tracy's dad, yelled out. "I want you to take this." He said opening the garage doors.

"No, Sid really?" Doug said while I squealed in excitement, really close to petting the beautiful car. Maybe I did a little, but no one saw except for Doug cause he glared at me.

"Yeah. Your family now." Sid replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you love this car." Doug asked, why I don't know, but he did.

Sid laughed and gave me a little wink. "Its just a car Doug. Just make sure when you get there put some armor all on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in.

"Don't worry Siddy. This beautiful baby will be in great hands." I told Sid smiling happily.

"Thank you Chrissy." by the way he's the only one allowed to call me that cause he's cool. "Oh and don't let Alan drive. There's something wrong with him." Sid said looking over to Alan sitting on the ground letting the dog practically French kiss him. Ewe!

"Understood." Doug and I replied together.

"Or Phil either, I don't like him." Sid said as an after thought, making me laugh and Doug try to hide a smile.

"I will be the only one driving this car." Doug said looking at me suspiciously, while I looked innocently at him.

"Good and remember what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Sid reminded us making Doug laugh nervously and me giggle at them. "Except for herpes that shit will come back with you." I could barely contain my laughter. Classic!


	2. Chapter 2

Parked in front of the school Phil works at Alan spoke up. "Did you have to park so close?" He asked trying to cover his face.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" Doug asked confused, looking back at me with his eyebrows raised. Shrugging my shoulders I looked back at Alan with an amused smile on my face.

"I shouldn't be here," still trying to cover his face.

"Why is that Alan?" Doug and I ask together.

Alan still looking around replies, "I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school."

"What?" Doug asked shocked while I was trying to hold my giggles.

"Or a Chuck E Cheese." Alan added seriously and I couldn't contain my laughter, and a lot of the kids walking by the car stopped and stared at me weirdly.

"Hey Mr. Wennek!" I heard some kid yell. Looking over to the front of the building I saw Phil making his way over to us.

"It's the weekend Budnick. I do not know you, you do not exist." Phil yelled to the kid still on his way to the car.

"Hurry the hell up Phillip!" I yelled when I got tired of seeing him just stair at the car for about two minutes.

"Shit!" Phil yelled while throwing his bag at me and jumping in beside me in the backseat. Doug laughed while I grunted from the weight of his bag. "Nice car. I'm driving. Sorry Chris." Phil said getting his bag back and giving me a sheepish smile which I gave him a cheeky one in reply to.

"Whoa no chance, don't step on the leather!" Doug yelled as Phil jumped on the seat.

"Shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question." Phil ordered while wrapping me in a tight hug. "Hey Chris. How was you day?" he asked letting me go and keeping an arm around me.

"My day was great Phil. I can see that your going aiming big. Going for that teacher of the year award this year." I replied smartly.

"Smart ass," he said with a smile. "Who's this?" Phil asked looking at Alan.

Doug answered. "It's Alan, Tracy's brother."

"I met you like four times." Alan supplied looking at Phil like he wasn't all there in the head. Classic!

Incase you haven't figured it out I have a really big crush on Phil. I guess since I've like him for so long its not really a crush anymore, maybe something deeper. I just don't want to tell him until I know he feels the same, cause if I humiliate myself for nothing I will be pissed.

"Oh yeah. How you doin?" Phil replied sitting back in the seat, as I laughed at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up in front of Stu's house no one even attempted to get out of the car fearing his beastie bitch of a girlfriend Melissa. I really cant stand her!

"Is anyone going to go get the doctor?" I finely asked getting tired of waiting.

"He's not even a doctor, he's a dentist, and I got this." Phil replied rolling his eyes before he stood in the seat and cupping his mouth with his hands, making Doug complain about the leather. "Paging Dr. Faggot!….Paging Dr. Faggot!"

Oh for fucks sake. Melissa's going to go ape shit on Stu now. Poor Stu! I thought laughing. I thought it was hilarious when Melissa go mad her face go all puffy and she looked like she was about to blow smoke out of her ears. Stu finally came out of the house and gave Phil and I disapproving looks while we smiled innocently.

Finally on our way to Vegas, after having Stu yell at us for Phil's comment, we were on the interstate.

"Whoo Road Trip!" Alan yelled while standing in his seat, then sitting down with a frown ( ha-ha it rhymes!) when the little girl in the car next to us flipped him the bird cause he was yelling at her.

"Come on just until Barstow. Everyone is passing us," Phil tried to beg Doug into letting him drive.

"Absolutely not, I promised Sid I would be the only one driving this car. Besides your drinking!" Doug said giving Phil a look over his shoulder.

"Oh what are you a cop now? Come on you know I drive great when I'm drunk."

"That's true, don't forget Phil was always our designated drunk driver. He's better at driving drunk then when sober." Stu said cutting in.

"Hey if anyone gets to drive this damn car other then Doug its me! So you fuckers shut up right now!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at Doug when he tried to hide his smile while raising his eyebrows up at me.

"You want to explain Alan?" Doug questioned.

"You guys my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so yeah." Alan said straightly.

"Awe!" I yelled while reaching forward giving him a light hug until he smiled a little. Phil I guess didn't feel bad for him and replied.

"Oh whatever, I left my wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys to Vegas. You know how difficult that was?" Stu and I stared at him blankly.

"That's sweet, Phil." Oh my poor clueless Alan. He must have had some bad bullying accidents as a child, I think while giggling.

"Dude I was being sarcastic! I fucking hate my life. I'm getting a divorce and my wife is trying to take my kid! I might never go back. I might just stay in Vegas." Phil replied hotly, while I gave him a reassuring big bear hug.

"Here we go." I heard Doug say to himself.

Phil started shaking his head. " You know what Doug, you should enjoy yourself because com Sunday you're going to start dying a little bit everyday."

"Yeah!" Alan agreed.

Shaking my head I spoke. "Everybody dies a little everyday you fucking morons. So why not die a little bit with someone you love? Damn you two are stupid!" I finished my rant with Stu and Doug laughing along with me.

"That's why I managed to stay single this whole time you know." Alan continued like I hadn't even spoke. I quickly had to cover my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh and offend him, while Phil looked at me as to ask if he was serious.

Stu replied not being able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Oh really, that's why you're single?"

"Yeah"

"Cool good to know." Stu would have said more but I hit him in his stomach and told him to shut up, he laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Am I alright over there Alan?" My brother asked so that he could move over in the lane.

"You're good." Oh my fuck! He didn't even look and we were almost crushed by a semi. I screamed and barred my face in Phil's chest while holding on to Stu's arm that was still around my shoulder. Phil wrapped his arms around my shoulders to. Ah so loved.

"Jesus Christ!" Doug yelled, while Stu yelled "Oh my god!"

Taking my head from Phil's chest, I turned to see Alan laughing like a stupid jerk. It was really scary!

"That was awesome!" Alan said still laughing.

I slipped my hand up and slapped him in the back of his stupid head.

"I don't think it was Alan. It was really scary!" I yelled seething. While my brother yelled, "That was not awesome. What's wrong with you!"

"That was insane, we almost just died." Stu whispered in shock, as I began rubbing one of his hands to calm him down.

"You should have seen your faces. Ha classic!" Alan said clearly not getting the point of me having slapped the back of his head. Maybe just one more.

"Ha. That's funny." Phil spoke up. Receiving a slap to the back of the head from me and glares from Stu and Doug.

"That was NOT funny!" Doug yelled heatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boy, you got a sweet ride there." Said an old man as he walked by the Benz that Alan was putting gas into. I watched from the gas station counter while waiting for the guys to get what they needed.

"Don't touch it, don't even look at it. Go on. Get away you heard me!" Alan yelled at the elderly man. "Don't look at me either. Yeah you better walk on." He just kept yelling. The cashier was giving me weird looks as I watched him and was trying not to laugh.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil said, making me shriek because I hadn't noticed him while he was already eating some chips. Yummy!

"Yeah. Except for when he almost got us KILLED! But I guess I can live with that." I replied as I stole a handful of Phil's chips.

"Yeah he means well." Doug shrugged.

"I will hit an old man." We heard Alan shout and all turned around to see him still yelling at the old man making us shake our heads at him.

"Is he all there, like mentally?" Phil asked Doug, while he still ate his chips.

"I think so, he's just an odd guy." He replies making Phil and I shoot him a weird look.

"He's just kind of weird." Doug covers quickly.

"I mean should we be worried?" Phil ask more clearly.

"No, no. Tracy did mention we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much." Doug explained, while I laughed.

"If we shouldn't let him drink or gamble much then why is he coming to Vegas with us?" I wondered out loud.

"I agree with you there Chris. But jesus he's like a gremlin. He comes with instructions and shit." Phil said. "He kinda looks like one to." he added on making me laugh loudly.

"And one water." Stu said setting a water on the counter along with my red bull and starburst.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked.

"Oh yeah, I told her we're two hours outside of wine country and she bought it." Stu gloated. I looked to Phil cause I knew what was comin.

"Don't you think its kind of strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas and that Chris is coming with us?" Phil asked looking at Stu as if he was slow.

"Yeah I do, but trust me its not worth the fight." Stu answered back making me roll my eyes.

"Oh so you cant go to Vegas or hang out with Chris or any women but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?" Phil asked sarcastically, making Stu look like he was thinking hard about what to say back.

"First off Melissa has no problem with Chris of any other women that I happen to hang out with." At this I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And I didn't tell her that Chris would be coming because she would have felt left out, with not being invited and all. And second he was a bartender and she was wasted and if you must know he didn't even cum inside her." I shivered and made a face. Phil laughed at me while replying, "And you believe that?"

"Uh yeah I do believe that because she's grossed out by seaman." Stu said officially making me go deaf from all the nastiness.

"That'll be $32.50" the cashier said looking grossed out. Phil and I looked at Stu and said together, "$32.50." and walked out the door to the car. We have been driving for a while silence when Alan started to talk about the gambling book he had been reading the whole trip.

"It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight Alan." Doug said before I could tell Alan that his idea sounded like fun.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know your going to win. Counting cards is a fool proof system." Alan finished.

"Its also illegal." Stu spoke

"Its not illegal just frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." I think it was the fact that Alan said all that with a straight face and didn't once look like he didn't believe what he was saying, that made me brake out laughing like an idiot.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal to." Phil said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah maybe after 9-11 and everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin Laden."

"Either way you have to be super smart to count cards buddy. Okay?" interjected Doug.

"Oh really?" Alan questioned.

"It's not easy." Doug and I say.

"Well maybe we should tell that to rain man because he practically bankrupt the casino and he was a ruh-tard." Alan replied. Holy hell did he say what I think he did?

"What?" Stu asked from beside me.

"He was a ruh-tard." Alan said again as I started laughing harder then I did earlier.

"Retard." I heard Doug Correct him while trying hard not to laugh along with me, like Phil and Stu had.

The sun had set by the time we pulled into the Caesar's Palace. Getting our bags from the trunk so the valet could take the car and made out way to the front counter.

"Hi welcome to Caesar's." The girl behind the counter greeted us and after receiving a greeting from us she continued. "Checking in?"

"We have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu replied. "Okay, let me look that up for you." The clerk replied.

I knew that as soon as Stu told the lady that the reservations were under Dr. Price that Phil would have something smartassed to say to him about it.

"Dr. Price?" Phil questioned while looking over at Stu with an eyebrow raised. "Stu you're a dentist. Don't try and get fancy."

"It's not fancy if it's true." Stu said trying to impress the girl behind the desk with his fancy title.

"He's a dentist, don't get too excited and if someone has a heart attack you should call 9-1-1." Phil contradicted quickly with a smirk. "We'll be sure to do that."

"Phil why do you always have to pick on Stu? I mean damn isn't it bad enough that he's a dentist without you being so mean?" I said giggling. This is how it always is. When Phil is picking on Stu I'm on his side, then when Stu is picking on Phil I'm on Stu's side.

"Thanks Chris!" Stu said sarcastically, but I knew he wasn't really mad because he was smiling.

"Can I ask you a question? Is the hotel pager friendly?" Alan asked holding a pager. Stu and I shared a look.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Alan replied.

"I'm not sure." Oh that poor girl.

"Is there a payphone bank? A bunch of payphones? Business." I tried really hard. I really did! But I couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out in hysterical laughter. "Um there's a phone in your room." She said, and Alan nodded, "That'll work."

The girl spoke. "So I have you in a two bedroom suit on floor twelve."

"Sounds perfect." Doug replied as he smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any villas available?" Phil asked putting on his charm. "Phil we're not even going to be in the room." Stu tried to reason with him.

"It's not necessary." Doug and I said agreeing with Stu.

"If we share beds, I'm bunking with Phil. You good with that?" Alan spoke out. Oh lord! I thought as I was leaning on Dougie laughing.

"No, I'm not good with that. Guys we are not sharing beds. What are we twelve years old?" Phil almost yelled. Almost glaring at me the whole time because I was having a giggle fit.

Looking at the nametag, Phil spoke. "Lisa I apologize, how much is the villa?" He asked giving her a sweet smile.

"Well we have one villa available and its $4,200 for the night." Lisa said. "Is it awesome?" Alan asked. "Its pretty awesome." Lisa said.

"We'll take it. Give her you credit card." Phil told Stu.

"I cant give her my credit card." Stu told Phil looking at him.

"We'll split it." Doug said. "Are you crazy? This is on us." Phil said looking at Doug.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements." Stu said looking ashamed.

"Well we just need the credit card on file. We wont charge you anything until you check out. So you can figure it out then." Good job Lisa.

"Perfect. That's perfect Lisa, thank you. And we'll deal with it tomorrow, come on." Phil said hurrying Stu along. "Fine." He said finally giving in and giving Lisa his card.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan asked, while I replied "You just did dumb nut!"

"Sure." Lisa said.

"You probably get this a lot, this isn't the real Caesars Palace is it?" Lisa looked confused while I knew what was coming and was already in a fit of giggles leaning on Phil and Doug.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked sweetly. "Um did Caesar live her?" Alan asked looking over his shoulder at us for backup. "Um, no." Lisa answered, hiding a smile. "I didn't think so." I could no longer stand so Phil had to pick me up and carry me cause I was laughing so hard. Holy shit! What's wrong with that dude?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Holy shit!" Phil and I said at the same time as we walked into the villa. We looked at each other and laughed. "This is awesome." I whispered to Phil as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now this is Vegas." Phil said walking into the middle of the room and sitting his bags down as everyone walked in and said things about the huge villa.

"Thanks guys. Or should I say 'thank you Stu.'" Doug said while he was admiring the living area. "You're welcome. It's only because I love you." Stu said pointing at Doug.

"Where are we going to sleep guys?" I asked noticing that there were only four rooms and five of us. "I guess you can sleep in my room Chris." Phil said while winking suggestively at me. I laughed.

"Okay lady's pick a room get dressed and let's be ready in thirty minutes." Phil ordered and I followed him to the room he chose. When we got to our room I headed for the bathroom to get dressed, I didn't need a shower. After about fifteen minutes I was ready to go and walked out of the bathroom to see Phil finishing buttoning his shirt. "Tonight's going to be so much fun Phil." I said as I walked over to him wrapping my arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around my neck as we made our way to Stu's room meeting Doug along the way.

We walked into Stu's room to find him in his underwear and on the phone with Melissa. Phil looked at him and made the sign for 'what the fuck?' and Stu shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the phone. I saw his bed and decided what the hell? I was wearing pants and a t-shirt anyway, so I ran and plopped right in the middle of his bed with Phil landing right beside me.

"What else? Well we uh met the uh proprietor. Uh what's his name? Creaser Balubjai. Yeah like the salad." Stu continued to dig himself deeper into the hole he was in. "Well listen, I gotta go cause we're gonna hit this wine tasting." I couldn't help but stare at him as he talked to that bitch. "Wait wait wait. I love you. Okay, byeee." Then he hung up the phone, and I couldn't hold it in when Phil said, "I'm not event gonna say anything it's too embarrassing." Making me laugh loudly.

"Where's Alan at?" Stu asked. "He uh he went down stairs. Said he needed to grab a few things." Doug answered. "Good because I have something to show you." Stu pretended to do the muscle man thing making me giggle at him. Stu then bent down to his bag and pulled out a black velvet box and showed it to us.

"Uh oh." Doug said while Phil looked at Stu like he was dumb, and I just looked at the ring and said, "I'm sorry Stu, but I don't love you like that." Trying not to laugh at myself I took the ring from him while he rolled his eyes at me and Doug laughed and Phil continued to stare at Stu.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked still not caught up. I looked at him and laughed when Stu asked him what he thought it was and he replied, "If it's what I think it is it's a huge fucking mistake." Stu looking like a dope replied saying, "I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony." Phil threw his hands up in the air as Doug looked back down at the ring. "Stuiey congratulations."

"Thank you Doug." Stu said trying to put his pants on, Phil still looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's a beautiful ring." Doug said. "Yeah it's my grandmothers she made it all the way through the holocaust with that thing. Its legit." I looked over at Phil and I could tell that he was about to bust.

"I don't get it. Have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" and there the blows. Stu took a deep breath. "We've been dating for three years, its time. This is how it works." He replied. "A, that is bullshit and B, she is a complete bitch!" Phil almost yelled at him. "Hey that's his fiancé." Doug said taking up for Stu. I didn't have anything to say right now so I just laid back and watched the show.

"It's true you know it's true. She beats him!" Phil tried to convince Doug. My head jerked up at the mention of her beating him. "That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong willed and I respect that." I was staring at him like he was crazy. "You fucking let that bitch beat you?" I yelled at him, making all talk stop. Stu put his hands up and started babbling trying to convince me that she had a good reason. I just shook my head.

"Wow, wow he's in denial. Not to mention she fucked a sailor." Phil supplied again. "Hey he wasn't a sailor he was a bartender on a cruise ship." Doug cut in again making me laugh. "Hey I'm standing right here. I can hear everything that you're saying." Stu said pointing at himself. I got off the bed and patted him on the back as I made my way to Phil and Doug as Alan came in to the room.

"Hey. You guys ready to let the dogs out." He asked standing with one let cocked out making everyone in the room stare asking about what dogs. "Who let the dogs out, you know like 'who let the dogs out? Who who who." He said doing a little dance. Phil turned to us and asked, "Who the hell brought this guy?" making me laugh, while Doug replied to Alan. "Yes Alan we are ready to let the dogs out." And we all headed out the door and to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we made it to the elevator Phil hit the button and made his way over to me putting his arm around my shoulders, and looked Alan up and down. "You're not really wearing that are you?" He asked looking at us like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wearing what?" Alan asked confused looking himself over as well. I looked up at Phil and quirked an eyebrow up at him. "The man purse. Are you actually gonna wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" Phil asked skeptically, when Alan answered, "This is where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. And plus it's not a man purse, it's a satchel, Indiana Jones wears one." He finished going back into his pose.

"So does Joy Bayhar." Phil came back at him, making me try not to laugh. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up and I saw a man with an afro getting up off his knees from between a woman's legs. "Oh that looks nice." I said sarcastically to Phil as he ushered me into the elevator to stand by the girl. "Behave Chris." He said while laughing, all the while the afro man was checking me out and Phil was giving him the stare down.

"We're going up guys." Afro man said and Phil said that was fine. At the same time Doug and I asked, "We're going up?" and Phil nodded making us all look at him wondering what he was up to.

Afro man and his lady got off on the next floor while we went up to the top floor and through the doors that said no admittance, Stu wasn't too happy about that and decided to voice his concerns. "I'm just saying Phil it's clearly marked. We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"Oh common Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want." "Yeah but…" "Just catch the door." Phil ordered Stu as he ushered me up the latter. "Guys come on up here." Phil climbed up after me.

Getting up to the top of the ladder you could see everywhere. It was really beautiful. Phil came up behind me wrapping his arm around my shoulders again. "OH." Doug said getting up the ladder, then turned around and asked Alan if he was alright. When everyone was on the roof, Alan went over to the ledge and poured something. I looked up at the guys and said, "Are you guys sure we should let him that close the ledge?" seriously. They laughed at me.

"Alan how we doin buddy?" Phil asked. Alan turned around and started shaking his hips while walking toward us with some shot glasses and a bottle of jaeger in his hands. "Uh oh. A little Jaegermeister, good idea." Doug said reaching out for a shot glass, while Phil poured us our shots.

"No this is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be just a minor speed bump in another wise very happy and healthy marriage." Stu said holding up his glass and we all took our shots. I gave my brother a hug and told him congratulations. "Alright, I want to talk about something. I want to talk about…" Phil started getting ready to make his speech when Alan interrupted.

"I'd like to… I'd like to say something that I've prepared tonight." We all looked to Phil when Alan pulled out a folded up piece of paper, and I shrugged my shoulders at him looking back at Alan. This was bound to be fucking funny, this guy was nuts.

Then Alan started, "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Hahaha! You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack, but when my sister brought Doug home. I knew he was one of my own, and my wolf pack, it grew by one. So where there two of, there was two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. Then six months ago when Doug introduce me to you guys, I thought wait a second could it be? And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys and one girl to my wolf pack." He stopped talking for a few seconds and we thought he was done talking so Doug started laughing. But Alan had more to say.

"Five of us wolves, running around the desert here, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast." Alan finished by pulling out a pocket knife making us all look at him like he was crazy. Then he started to cut his hand. "Ah Doug make him stop!" I yelled along with Stu as Doug took the knife away from Alan and Phil asked him if he needed to go to the hospital. "What is that?" Stu asked Alan as he looked back at us. "Blood brothers." Alan replied. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Phil asked when he was done. "He's fine he's good." Doug replied. "Alright get in here Alan." Phil said as he huddled us all together to finally make his toast. "Get in here crazy." Stu ordered. Phil held up his shot glass, "To a night we will never forget." He finished and I held up my glass along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh my gosh my head is killing me, along with my sides. Was the only thing I could remember thinking as someone ran into me making me roll over onto Phil with Alan a few inches away from us without pants on?

Phil and I groaned as we sat up to see what the matter with Alan was, when I noticed that I only had on one of Phil's shirts and a pair of his boxers on. Alan was standing there pointing at the bathroom babbling about something. "Control yourself. God damn Alan put some pants on." Phil said when he looked over. "Phil do not go into the bathroom." Alan practically yelled.

"Alan just calm down." Phil said while holding up his hands to either block his eyes from the sun or Alan's junk. My head was killing me so I just lay back down and listened with my eyes closed. "Phil there is a tiger in the bathroom." Alan continued to yell. "Alan please be quiet, you're hurting my head." I moaned. "What's going on?" I could hear Stu from a far. "There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan yelled to Stu. Phil stood up and moved towards the bathroom telling Alan he would check it out trying to get him to shut up, all the while Alan pleading from him not to.

Phil opened the door and I could hear a roar, he closed it fast and replied laughing, "Holy fuck he's not kidding. There's a tiger in there." "No there isn't." Stu denied. "Yeah." Alan said back nodding his head as Phil turned to pick up his shirt. I held up my hands for him to help me up and when he did I grabbed on to him so I wouldn't fall back down on my ass. "You okay there babe?" Phil asked as he slipped his shirt on and helped me towards the couch. "Yeah, just really dizzy. My head is killing me." I replied as I lay down on the couch and put my head on his lap. I could hear him asking Stu if he was okay and then Stu answer but it was all a blur. Next thing I know, I hear Phil asking Alan to put on some pants.

"Pants at a time like this I don't have any." I laughed a little. I looked around the apartment to see what the damage was. "Hey Phil, is that a chicken?" I asked not sure if I was just seeing things, but when he nodded I just looked away.

"What the fuck happened last night." Phil asked looking at Stu as I sat up. Stu turned to look at us. "Hey guys am I missing a tooth?" I opened my eyes and looked at him for the first time today, and couldn't help but break out laughing when I saw he was really missing a tooth. "I can't… holy shit." Phil said starting to laugh. Stu said something but I was too busy laughing until I hear. "Okay, okay. We just need to calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Let's just go get some coffee, figure everything out." Phil said taking control. I sat up and put a straight face on. "What am I going to tell Melissa? I have no idea how it happened." I turned to Stu and replied, "You tell her to suck it." Phil looked at me and laughed, then turned back to Stu. "You're freaking me out man, I got a massive head ach. Let's just calm down." Stu started freaking out again. "How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you." We all looked up when Alan came into the room. "Hey guys, he's not in there."

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked. "Yeah I looked everywhere, plus his matric is gone." Alan said. "Oh whatever. He probably went down to the pool to get something to eat. Let's call him." Phil dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Doug's number putting it up to his ear waiting for an answer. "I look like a nerdy hillbilly." I heard Stu say, making me snort and Phil laugh.

We all looked over to where Alan was standing when we heard a phone ringing. Alan seeing the phone picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Phil rolled his eyes while I tried not to laugh. "Alan." Phil said. "Hey." Alan said. "It's Phil." "Oh, hey Phil." I laughed. Alan took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone." He said turning to us. "No shit." Phil and I said at the same time. Then out of nowhere we all heard a baby start crying.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked. We all ran to the closet it was coming from and found a little baby in a car seat. "Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil questioned. Alan then turned to me and asked the dumbest thing, "Is it yours Chris?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No Alan, that's not my fucking baby." I swear I heard Stu laugh.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the sweet?" Stu asked. "Yeah I checked all the rooms no one's here. Check its collar or something." Alan replies still staring at the baby. Stu bends down and starts talking to the baby. "Stu we don't have time for this. Look lets go down and see if we can find Doug, and we'll deal with the baby later." I looked at him like he had an extra head. "Phil we're not going to leave a baby in the room, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." Stu argued. "It's not our baby." I slapped Phil on the back of the head as Alan replied that he was siding with Stu on this one. "Shut up Phil." I said as I went and picked up the baby.

"Alright fine we'll take it with us. Could you at least go find some pants?" Phil gave in and walked away. I had the baby in my arms and went to my bedroom to get some clothes on. When I was done I walked out to see everyone dressed and Alan asking them if they had seen his satchel.

"Can I carry the baby?" Alan asked as he walked over to me with a little baby carrier thing on. I looked over to Stu and Phil to see if it was a good idea. Seeing them both shrug, I handed the baby over and we made our way to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Phil, I hate elevator music so much! It's too loud." I said softly to Phil as we stood in the back of the elevator with his hands around my waist and my head on chest. He laughed and replied, "Sorry babe," with a sincere look on his face, and kissed the top of my head.

"Why can't we remember a god damn thing from last night?" Stu asked while holding a rag of ice to his bleeding mouth. "Because obviously we had a great fucking time. Why don't you just stop worrying for just one fucking minute, be proud of yourself." Phil replied.

The elevator stopped and an old lady got on. "Oh how cute. What's his name?" she asked admiring the baby, while Alan just stood there ignoring her. When Alan didn't answer I said, "Logan" and Phil said, "Ben." Then Alan snapped, "Carlos" making me laugh and Phil ask "Carlos?"

When we got to the lobby Stu went off to look for Doug, while the rest of us went to the pool. We sat down at the tables and eating the food we ordered when Alan got out attention.

"Hey guys look at this." Phil and I turned to see Alan making the baby's hand look like he was playing with himself. Phil and I laughed. "He's jacking his little weinis." We laughed harder

"Pull yourself together man." Phil said trying to stop smiling while I still giggled. Stu came waltzing up to the table then and plopped down in his seat.

"Not at the table Carlos." Alan told the baby making me start laughing again and Phil smile.

Stu come to the table with a sad look on his face. "I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk, nobody's seen Doug he's not here." He said still holding that damn napkin to his mouth.

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously Stu, you've got to calm down. Here have some orange juice." Phil demanded taking charge again and putting a glass of orange juice in front of Stu.

Stu sat forward and threw up a little. "I can't have orange juice right now." He said. That was so nasty, it's good that my head feel a little better and I don't whine as much as Stu.

"Okay, alright let's just track this thing. What's the last thing we remember last night?" Phil asked getting a pen and a napkin to write on.

"Alright well the first thing was we were on the roof, and we were having those shots of jaeger." Alan started making Stu gag. "Then we ate dinner at the Palm. Right?" Phil asked. "Right, and then we played craps at the Hard Rock and I think Doug was there. That sounds right." Alan finished. "No no, he definitely was."

"You guys I can't even remember how we got off the damn roof much less dinner." I threw in seeing Stu nod and say, "Yeah you know what guys I don't even remember going to dinner."

"I know, fuck. I don't think I've ever been this hung-over." Phil said and I nodded my head in agreement. "After the Hard Rock I blacked out. It was like emptiness. Hahaha!" Alan said doing his weird laugh and sometimes you can't help but to laugh at it not with it. When I did just that I saw Stu shrug and give us that 'what the fuck?' look.

"I wasn't laughing at what he said. He has a funny laugh." I explained with a smile, and Stu nodded.

"Alright we have up until ten pm, so that gives us a ten hour window when we could have lost him." Phil started getting on track.

"What is this?" Alan asked as he pulled something out of his pocket and began examining it. "Oh my god! That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pocket?" Stu demanded as he took it from Alan's hand. Why did Alan have Stu's tooth was what I was asking myself.

"No, no this is a good thing. Everyone check your pockets, check your pockets." Phil almost yelled digging in his.

Reaching into my front pockets I pulled out a lot of quarters, photo-booth photos, and my cell phone and threw them all on the table. I opened my cell phone and looked through my photos, maybe I took some pictures of last night. There was only on and it was of Phil and me making out. "I only have a photo and some pictures from a photo-booth and Doug isn't in either." I spoke up showing the photo on my phone and saw him smiling at me.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven oh five, for eight hundred dollars. I am so fucked!" Stu yelled the last part. I wish he would just forget about Melissa, I can't stand the bitch.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars, looks like we got in at five fifteen am." Alan said.

"Shit. We drove last night?" Phil and I asked at the same time. Alan did his weird laugh and said, "Driving drunk, classic." Stu looked at him and copied his laugh, which in turn made me laugh and they all looked at me like I was dumb. "Oh shut the fuck up. He has a weird ass laugh. It's funny!" I shouted defending myself.

"What's on your arm?" Alan asked pointing at Phil's wrist. We all looked over to see a hospital band. "Holy fuck." Phil replied seeing it for the first time. "Jesus Phil, you were in the hospital last night." Stu said pointing out the obvious.

"I guess so, yeah." Phil still looked shocked. Mentally I was waiting for Alan to say something stupid so that it would brighten my day again. He didn't disappoint when he asked, "Are you okay?" worriedly making me chuckle.

"Yeah Alan, I'm fine." Phil snapped. "What the hell is going on?" Stu questioned. "Stu, Stu this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Phil consoled him, while I started to rub his back and telling him it was going to be okay.

"Hey Stu, look at this." Alan said getting Stu's attention and began doing the hand jerking with the baby again. "Hahaha." I could tell Stu was trying not to laugh. "You ever seen a baby do that?" Alan asked.

"Alan. Not cool." Stu said trying to stop from laughing.

We were waiting in front of the hotel when Stu asked the question that everyone was thinking. "So ah, are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby?" I looked over hear his answer and I saw that Alan had his glasses on the babies face. It was so cute.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before." Was Alan's answer.

"You've found a baby before?" Stu and I asked together. I can't believe this. Where the hell would you find a baby, well in another situation other than this of course? "Yeah." Alan confirmed "Where?" We asked together again.

"Coffee Bean." He replied like it was obvious making Stu and me ask what, and then turned to Phil who had walked up to stand beside me. "Phil I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes."

"Relax we'll be careful." Phil said handing me a coffee that I asked for. Alan continued, "But my dad is crazy about that car and he left Doug in charge," Phil cut him off loudly. "Alan. We've got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Okay? We'll worry about the car later."

"Hey if anyone gets to drive that damn car it's me! Didn't I already tell you guys this?" I questioned them making them look at me and Phil started to argue with me but Stu interrupted.

"Hey guys. Check it out." He said pointing up to a statue with a mattress stuck on it and workers trying to get it off. "Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked what we were all wondering.

"What the fuck?" Phil walked over to a man getting ready to leave and asked, "Hey man, what's going on?" while we all continued to look up at the statue.

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." He answered. "No shit?" Phil asked dazed. "Yeah, some guys just can't handle Vegas." He slammed his trunk, got in and drove off.

"It's going to be okay Stu." Phil turned to me. "How in the hell did we do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and put my glasses on my face.

We all turned when a police car pulled up in front of us thinking we were done for. Seeing a valet get out of the driver's seat and say, "Here is your car officers." I looked around thinking he was talking to someone else. Nope he was talking to us.

"Oh god." I heard Stu say miserably as I ran past him to get the front seat, yelling, "I call shotgun."

I heard Phil say, "Alright everybody act cool. Nobody say a word. Come on let's just get in and go." Stu didn't look okay with that plan at all if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Phil walked around to the driver's side and the valet was waiting for a tip. "Stu you got a five?" "No." Stu answered nervously. "I'll hit you on the way back.

Alan opened the back door to get in and hitting the baby with it making Carlos start to cry. "Oh my god." Stu said running back to Alan to check on the baby. "You just nailed the baby."

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked only worried about his glasses. "Your glasses are fine, Dick." Stu answered. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and neither could Phil.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is so illegal." Stu said whining as we waited in traffic making me roll my eyes. "Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked getting impatient and making me laugh, but then Stu just had to go and ruin my fun again by being the responsible one. "Yeah we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with what is sure to be a missing child in the backseat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu asked sarcastically.

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool!" Alan said making me laugh and agree with him. "Thank you Alan and Chris." Phil said, "It is cool! Doug would love it." "Um… No he wouldn't. He would yell at us!" I objected smiling as Phil rolled his eyes at me with a smirk knowing that I was just teasing. "Chris you're not helping." He laughed. "Sorry." I mumbled giggling as he beeped the horn yelling, "Come on!"

Next thing I know Phil is pulling the car over onto the sidewalk and turning the siren on. "Check this out." I laughed as Stu complained, "Oh no. No! No Phil, don't do this." "Take it easy!" Phil and I said simultaneously. Stu starts yelling out the window yelling for people to get out of the way as Phil grabs the microphone thingy. "Attention! Attention please! Please move out of the way. I repeat! Please disperse!" I was having a blast waving at people as we passed them, but then Stu was kind of bringing me down by repeating, "Stop the car I want to get out. Stop the car I want to get out." "Ugh Stu shut up!" I yelled finally having had enough of his complaining.

"Mam in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack!" "Phil!" I yelled, hitting his arm laughing and making him smile at me. Alan was doing his weird laugh in the back seat and Stu was telling everyone to move out of the way again. "Should have been a fucking cop!" Phil comments. I look over at him and reply, "You would look damn good in a uniform." Making us both laugh.

"This is so gross!" I whispered to Phil seeing him nod in agreement as we watched a doctor with his elderly patient. "Look I already told you. You came in here with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal." The Doctor said sitting up after hitting the patient in the knee with the little reflex hammer. I looked over at Alan and saw him staring at the doctor and patient with an open mouth and I couldn't help but let out a giggle making Phil and Stu give me a weird looks. "Although none of you could articulate how it happened." The Doctor finished.

Phil stepped up, "Do you remember how many of us there were here?" asking the doctor that was now checking the patients throat. "Ah… No I think it was just you guys, definitely no baby and one other guy." He replied looking over at Alan, as he continued staring at the patient open mouthed. "That's our guy. Was he okay?" Stu questioned nervously. "Yeah he was fine. Just wacked out of his mind, you all were." The Doctor said as he put on a pair of plastic gloves. "Oh god, Phil! What is he going to do? No. No I can't watch this." I almost yelled as I saw the doctor stand the patient up and motion for him to turn around. Before he could get any more orders out I turned to Phil. "Imma wait out in the hallway." I could hear Phil chuckle as I high tailed it out of the room not hearing the rest of the conversation going on in the room.

A few minutes later they came out of the room and the doctor went to find Phil's patient forms. "Okay here we go. Patient Phil Wennick. 4:45am arrival. Minor concussion like I said, some bruising. Pretty standard." The Doctor rattled off as we walked down the hall. "Do you mind if I take a look? I'm actually a doctor." I bet you can guess who said that. "Yeah, you said that last night but really your just a dentist." The doctor dead panned, making me and Phil chuckle.

"Okay. This is interesting." He paused making me stop laughing and look at him as we came to a stop at a nurse's desk. "Your blood work came in this morning. Wow, they found a large amount of Roofline in your system." He finished looking up at our clueless faces. "Roof…" Phil started. The doctor rolled his eyes and explained further, "Roofline. Commonly known as the date rape drug."

Phil rolled his eyes in doubt. "What are you saying I was rapped last night?" "Actually." The doctor said flipping through the file. I could see Phil and Stu looking worried making me laugh under my breath knowing that the doctor was messing with him. "I don't think so, but someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember." He finally answered, and I could hear Phil and Stu let out sighs of relief. Making me let out a snort from trying to hold my laughter in.

Then Alan just makes it better by doing his weird laugh and replying, "Doc none of us remember anything from last night. Remember?" He finishes looking at us for an answer. I'm trying not to laugh at him but sometimes it's just so damn hard not to, and it doesn't help that the guys are looking at him like he belongs in the loony ben. "Yeah, how could someone drug all of us?" Phil questioned getting to the point. "I wouldn't worry about it guys. By now the drugs are out of your system. You're going to be fine. I have to go." The doctor finished.

"Wait. Wait Doctor. Is there anything else? Like something we may have been talking about, or someplace we were going?" Stu stopped him from walking away and the doctor shook his head before stopping and thinking. "Actually there was something. You guys were talking about some wedding last night." "Yeah. No shit! Out buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow." Stu almost yelled at him. "You know what I want that hundred back. "Phil said reaching for the man. "Phil, what the hell you gave him a hundred?!" I yelled pissed.

"No. No easy." Doctor said batting Phil's hand away. "You kept talking about some wedding that you just came from. At the uh. Best Little Chapel. You guys kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it." He finished as I handed Phil the napkin note and a pen to write all the information down. "Okay I hope this helps guys I really have to leave." Doctor said about to walk away.

"Best Little Chapel? Do you know where that is?" Phil asked. "I do. It's at the corner of get a map and fuck off. I'm a doctor not a tour guide. Figure it out yourselves. Your big kids." The doctor said and walked off. "Jackass!" I yelled after him as Phil wrote the chapel name down.


End file.
